


Once Upon a Vanguard

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Post-Mass Effect 3, Renegade Commander Shepard, Renegon (Mass Effect), Retirement, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of drabbles, prompts, and ficlets featuring my canon Commander, Ryal Shepard. Unless otherwise noted, all are set in an AU and its variations where there are two Commander Shepards.</p><p>1 - First Sunrise (Ryal/Garrus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Vanguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first morning since they'd moved back after her retirement. What's a former military commander to do with all her free time now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 'Thane Lives' variation of the Two Shepards AU

The sun had risen long before he started stirring. Ryal had laid there listening to the faint sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore as he slept rather soundly next to her. He always slept more comfortably when they were staying there she'd noticed many years ago. She liked to think the fond memories they'd created in this home over the years had a hand in helping with that.

"Good morning," she quietly remarked as he reached around her waist and pulled her close.

Garrus kissed the top of her head as he adjusted to the sunlight. The curtains danced in the ocean breeze blowing in off the balcony.

"How long have you been up?"

His talon slid down her side and grazed the trim of her panties; she snickered as he lightly tickled the curve of her hip.

"Up before the sun as usual," she said as she settled her head on his cowl.

The two of them laid there embracing, limbs and sheets entwined, with only the sounds of their heartbeats to be heard.

He swept some curls out of her face and finally broke the silence in the air.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

Ryal hummed and trailed her fingers softly along a ridge in his cowl, "I was thinking I'd start the day doing nothing with you, followed by a little more nothing with you this afternoon, and tonight if we aren't too spent we could end the day doing nothing together."

A small choking sound escaped his throat followed by uproarious laughter. Ryal leaned away, eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him.

"What's so damned funny, Vakarian?"

Garrus rolled onto his back. His chuckling seemed neverending. A few minutes later, he finally caught his breath and managed to speak in actual words instead of garbled noises and laughter.

"In all the years I've known you, you've never been capable of doing just nothing."

Ryal sat up on the side of the bed and began to laugh. "I know! I don't know how people do it. There's always something to do. _Always_."

She stood and stretched her joints. Each popping noise that crackled eliciting a sigh of relief. Ryal removed her shirt before turning his way with a smile.

"So let's go! Grab the sunscreen cause we're hitting the beach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me if I've confused anyone about the timing of this little drabble! Here's a little AU history to clear things up :-)
> 
> \- After the Reaper Wars, Ryal continued to serve as a Spectre agent and with the Alliance military in some capacity. She liked her job(s) and didn't see a reason to stop doing it even though she'd been through literal hell the prior few years. Garrus supported her decision to continue serving so she did. She didn't retire from active Alliance duties/command until the 2220s when she was in her 60s.
> 
> \- After she retired, they decided to relocate to Earth. The house they've moved to is a vacation house they'd purchased between the years 2201-2203 (14-16 years after the conclusion of the Reaper Wars).


End file.
